


Those Thighs Were Made for Riding

by loricameback



Series: These Thighs were Made for Riding [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Biker Bucky, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, I like that Siberia look on him, I might figure it out someday, Im new here ok, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You meet a stranger in a bar.  Ok, he was the sexiest man you'd ever seen in your life.   You bet your ass you were leaving with him!





	1. Chapter 1

The moans coming out of my mouth were inhuman as I rode his thigh. His name was Bucky and I met him in a bar not 3 hours ago. I was only on my first beer but felt drunk, his dangerous looks were intoxicating. 

I tried…damn how I tried to brush off his dark stare. But I couldn’t. Turning my bar stool didn’t help because I could *feel* his eyes on me. It scared and excited me at the same time. My hand shook as I raised the beer bottle to my mouth. 

 

And then I heard him approaching. Somehow I just knew. His steps were slow and deliberate. They stopped behind me. “Two more.” 

Fuuuuuuck. His voice was that of a killer! I knew I should just go, but damnit, I had to stay. The bartender returned and placed another beer on the bar, nodding behind me. “From the gentleman.” 

 

Pffft, Lord I hope he isn’t. I turned slowly, again scared and excited, and looked into dead eyes but belonging to the sexiest man I had ever seen. I could barely talk…or breathe for that matter. “Th-thank you.” 

And before I finished two sips, he asked if I wanted to go for a ride. When he saw that I was looking at his left hand with wide, curious eyes, he purred, “Do you want to go for a ride doll?” 

I held on as close to him as I could, leaning into the curves as he did, grinding my clit into the seat thinking of what this man was going…what I was going to *let* him do to me. Those fingers. The moan I let out was swallowed by the wind. What would they feel like inside me? 

Bucky turned onto a gravel road which was *not* helping my situation. I was wet already, but Jesus, the more bumps we hit, the closer I thought I would come in my jeans. Thank God we pulled up to what looked like an abandoned house. A shiver of fear went through me. OK, I’m going to die here and nobody will find my body. 

He stopped the engine and jumped off. Noticing my hesitation, he chuckled and held out his hand. “The clubhouse doll. It looks rundown so no one bothers to go near it. C'mon. It’s perfectly safe.” 

His nose was buried in my neck, tongue licking slowly. “That’s a good girl. Fuck my thigh baby. Take what you want. Mmmmm.” 

“Jesus!” My arms tightened around his neck, my head fell and my cunt clenched on his thigh. “It feels so good.” 

His flesh fingers pulled my hair and the fingers from his metal hand slid under the elastic of my red lace panties causing me to squeal in approval. His words came out as a moan in my ear, “Is your pussy aching? Hmmm? Ride me baby.” His breath was hot in my ear. “Look at me doll.” 

My eyes were hooded as I did so…and my breath caught in my throat. His expression was cold as ice, but so intense on my pleasure. “You are so wet right now. How bad do you wanna come?” 

I bucked harder and faster, whimpering. “So fuckin bad!” 

 

He chuckled and licked my neck again, sucked on my earlobe and breathed, “Such a perfect girl. Mmmm…fucking my thigh so good. You hurtin for it, hmm?“ I buried my face in his neck, whimpering like a lost puppy. “Go ahead baby girl.” 

The orgasm hit me hard. The heat in my belly burned like never before. My head fell back and my mouth was open in a silent scream. I shuddered hard against him as he praised me. 

 

“So beautiful when you come. Mmmmm.” He grabbed me by the back of my head and sucked on my neck as my orgasm continued. “You’re mine doll.” 

“NNNNNFFFF…” Another orgasm started directly after the first. My nails dug into his shoulders as I stuttered expletives.   
I had barely come down from the high when he flipped me on my back on his bed, and slid down to my drenched panties, smelling and sucking on the material. I threw my head back on his pillow, extremely aroused. His eyes shone. “Mmmmmm.” The biker ripped my panties and threw them on his nightstand. “Those are mine now kitten.” 

I giggled and covered my face, burning hot. Who *is* this man?? Bucky’s tongue lapped my pussy and sucked my clit. “Did I make you this wet doll?” 

 

“Fuck yeah you did. You have a *lot* of cleaning up to do.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “As you wish.” He licked up each thigh, catching the cum dripping from my pussy. When his tongue touched my clit again I jumped with a start and moaned. “You are delicious sweetheart.” I could feel Bucky’s metal hand move down my body and the anticipation of what was going to happen was so intoxicating that I was shivering. 

“God, you feel so gooooooood,” I moaned out. 

Cold fingers touched my hot pussy. “Do you want to feel something better doll?” They circled my clit and slowly ran over it…back and forth…up and down. I whimpered and nodded with desperation. He brought the fingers to my mouth and I sucked on them. It was so erotic! The taste of my pussy on metal! 

“*Jesus fuckin Christ* fuck me with these fingers!” 

His eyes were dark and hooded and his vouce was on the edge of evil. “Whatever my kitten wants.” Slowly he ran one finger from the top of my clit to the bottom then teased my entrance. I bucked my hips, whimpering. His finger slid easily with the juices still running out of me. 

“Oh shit! Another…*please!!!* 

He raised his head, looking at me in dominance. “Begging. Better. Let’s hear some more doll.” 

My body fell limp, hating the teasing, but damnit his voice turned me on so much! “*Pleeeease baby, I need those fingers! Can I have your fingers? I’ll be good.”   
He sighed with a satisfied smile and leaned to my face, breathing in my ear, “You can have anything you want doll.” His tongue slowly licked the rim of my ear then sucked my earlobe. Two fingers thrust into me without warning as he looked at me with narrowed eyes, his body moving as harshly as his fingers. “Is this what you wanted? Metal fingers in your silky smooth cunt?” Bucky was sneering and I was almost ashamed to admit that I was loving it. 

“GOD YES!!” I met his thrusts and felt a third go in. My head fell and a strangled moan came out of my mouth. 

I could feel his smirk against my neck. “You’re a bad girl aren’t you?” His teeth bit into my flesh and sucked and licked to relieve any pain that he *thought* he inflicted. Hell honey, mark me all over! 

His fingers pumped faster, scissoring in my cunt. “I want you to come on my fingers doll.” They *moved!* *They were rotating by themselves!!* My eyes widened and I gasped between moans. “J-JES-US!!” It felt like a fire in my belly when I came. 

“Clench that cunt kitten.” His fingers still moved and I couldn’t stop bucking. Was I going to pass out? This was my third orgasm within 20 minutes! Rotating, coming, screaming…“BUCKY!!!!!” I was out of breath. But he wasn’t done… 

He removed his sticky fingers and covered my tender clit with his mouth, sucking on the juices…a fucking flood…running out of my cunt, on my clit and down my thighs. The FOURTH orgasm started. I grabbed onto the sheets with one hand and held his head in my pussy in the other. My hips were practically glued to his mouth as he moaned in appreciation against my clit. “BUCKYYYYYY!!!!” 

Afterwards I tried my best to return the favor. I could barely stay awake mind you, but damn I needed this man like air. He brushed my sweaty hair away from my face and smiled softly…the first one and it was beautiful on him. 

“Sleep kitten. We’ll eat when you wake, then you can play.”


	2. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes from a well-rested nap and it's off to round two with that sexy biker

My body felt fantastic. I stretched cat-like and slowly opened my eyes. I yawned as I began to focus. This was not my alarm clock…not my bed…not my house. I took a sharp breath in then remembered Bucky. A sigh of pleasure took over my body until I realized he wasn’t here. 

Voices. I could hear people outside the door. Pulling the covers back and swinging my legs over the bed, I got up and searched for my panties. “Shit.” On my hands and knees I looked under the bed, in the covers. I didn’t even hear the door open. 

“Nightstand kitten.” Bucky was right behind me, his metal fingers slowly caressing my cheek. I leaned into them and purred. He moaned, “I *do* love to hear kitty purr.” Still on my knees, I turned, licking my lips as I looked at the tent forming in his sweatpants. “Not yet doll. We need some nutrition.“ In his flesh hand, he offered me a plate with pineapple slices and put bottle of water on the nightstand. 

“Thank you Bucky.” I kissed his lips softly and sat on the bed, eating the fruit. “You’re very sweet.” Trying to hold back a smile I said, “I *do* love the bad boy in you, but this is good too.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You like the danger, huh?” I nodded emphatically. The ridges in his left arm opened and closed as he flexed. The piece of pineapple I was holding slipped out of my hand. 

 

Slowly I touched his arm. “How…did…” I could only imagine what my expression was. I went from looking to his arm to his face, back to his arm. “How did you get this? Does it hurt?” 

“No.” He brushed it off nonchalantly, then took off his t-shirt. 

HOLY SHIT! This man’s body was gorgeous! I swallowed hard as I thought how badly I wanted to lick every inch of that chest. Then I saw the scar where metal met flesh. I put up my hands. “Bucky, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I mean, this is just a sex thing, right?” 

He smirked mischievously. “That’s up to you kitten.” 

Jesus, this man is hot! I looked left to right, on the floor in a panic for a towel or anything to clean my hands. I whimpered at the thought of pushing him on the bed and running them down his chest. 

He took my chin in his metal hand. I fluttered my eyes closed and heard him bend at the knees so we were face to face. “Why is my kitten unhappy?” 

My clit was aching. I opened my eyes to ones full of lust. “Ah fuck.” I reached for his sweats and pushed him on the bed, fighting to pull them off. He laughed and rolled me to the bottom as I vigorously pawed at him like a starved animal. 

“You’re gonna have a hard time ripping sweatpants doll. Besides, I’m more than happy to take them off. But you…” He raised my hands over my head, “are still half dressed as well.” He sighed in faux disappointment. “We can’t have that kitten.” My shirt came off and he licked his lips as he saw my red lace bra barely covering my breasts. 

 

I arched my back desperate for him to unhook it. My breasts came loose, the nipples hard and sore, but that could wait. He covered them both with each hand and both groaned. “You play later. MY turn!” I managed to manuever myself from under him and take off his sweats as he chuckled. “Greedy kitten.” His black Calvin’s, now straining, were finally about to come off. He looked at me with such smugness as I pulled them down. Fuck me! He *had* to be part machine. It was so thick. And long! I lay on my belly between his legs, cupped his balls, and took the head of his cock in my mouth and licked the precum slowly. His breath hitched as my tongue lowered down the underside to the base. I watched his face when I took him in my mouth. Beautiful. His jaw relaxed, his mouth slightly opened and a smile…not a smirk. If only I could take him whole. 

Lower I went, moaning around him. He grabbed onto my hair and groaned my name. I reached down and played with my clit. My.*God!* My name from his lips was the most erotic thing. “You are so big Bucky.” I licked up his cock. “You taste so good.” I winked as I slowly licked the underside. “Will you fuck me with this fat cock? Fast? Hard? Any way you want me?” Slow licks between each question had him pull my hair and growl like an animal. “Green for go…and my safe word is Harley.“ Raising an eyebrow I said, “But I’ve never used it.” 

 

The dead eyes returned and a snarl appeared on his lips. His voice was scary…and so orgasmic. “Against the wall.” 

I moaned and bit back a smile as I obeyed. He held my body flat against his and sucked on my earlobe. “Are you going to be good for me kitten?” 

“We’ll see,” I challenged. 

“Yes we will.” Pushing my legs apart with his knee, he ordered, “Spread your legs!” He ran the head of his cock in my entrance and pushed, slow at first. “Kitten?” 

Looking over my shoulder, I was touched that this threatening -looking man was so concerned when he barely entered me. I smiled softly. “Never used it Bucky. I don’t break.” 

The menacing, sexy voice returned. “Good. Hands on the wall above your head and *don’t move them!*” Bucky thrust, still slowly at first, but increased his pace the louder I moaned. 

“God, you’re amaaaazing Bucky!” Our grunts mixed together. “Harder! Faster!” 

He sucked on the back of my neck. “Are you ordering me kitten? You should beg for what you want.” 

Jesus I could come from that alone! “Bucky please! I need to feel your cock harder and faster. I’m begging you. I’ll do anything for you. I’ll be good.” I sighed quietly in ecstasy. 

 

“Mmmmm, I *do* love to hear you beg.” His hot tongue licked my neck again and his cock slid out of my cunt. “You’re gonna ride me hard and fast. I wanna see those breasts in my face.” 

Bucky pulled me hard to the bed. I sat on him, sliding his cock in my wet cunt and rode him. “Fuck doll, you’re so tight.” I clenched around him and he growled. “Mmmm…bad kitty!” 

“You loved it.” My breasts were bouncing and I cupped one, moaning his name while I bounced faster. He ran his metal finger in my pussy and I cried out. “Yes!” Bucky circled for a few seconds then I brought it to my mouth and sucked on it, moaning in pleasure as I did so. Pulling his finger out with a pop, I whispered, “May I please have more?” Clenching around his cock, I whimpered, “Please?” 

His thumb was circling my clit, a low laugh from deep within his throat came out. “You beg so pretty.” His thumb ran over my lips slowly then he growled, “Suck kitty.” 

My eyes fluttered closed when I ran my tongue around the pad of his thumb. “So good.” 

“Yes you are.” Bucky held my face and I sat on his lap, his hard cock still pulsing inside me. His tongue ran over my lips slowly, licking up my remaining juice, then entered my mouth sucking on my tongue. I ran my hands through his hair moaning. I needed him. This man is gorgeous, evil, sexy, dangerous, possibly a felon and damnit I.WANTED.HIM! 

He pulled away, narrowed eyes looking back again. In a low, harsh voice, Bucky growled, “On the floor. Hands and knees.” With a slap to my ass, he pushed me lightly, smirking. 

I knew he could feel my pussy get wetter. My heart was about to burst out of my chest. “Yes Bucky,” I purred. As I slowly got off his lap and the bed, he slapped my ass again and I jumped forward, squealing. 

He slowly walked to the other side of the room as I assumed the position and that’s when I noticed how tone his back was. HOLY CHRIST! Does he workout every minute of the day or he definitely has to be a machine. And his ass!! I could bounce a quarter off of it! My thighs were dripping. “Follow me kitten.” 

I crawled. I would’ve crawled down the highway in rush hour to get one *touch* from him. When he looked, I swung my ass and looked at him seductively. 

“Pretty pussy. Coming to her master.” He sat in a chair, legs spread wide and I crawled to my prize. “Pretty pussy want a treat?” 

I purred and continued crawling, watching him stroke his cock. Licking my lips as I watched him, I whined. 

“Almost here doll. I’ll let you have your treat.” 

I finally reached my prize. Nuzzling his balls and slowly going up his hard cock with the tip of my tongue in small licks, his head fell back and he trembled. “So good.” Taking the head in my mouth and rolling it around my tongue, I then sucked the precum lightly and took as much as I could in my mouth. He pushed lightly on the back of my head with his metal hand and we moaned in unison. My eyes were watering and I gagged. 

“I’m sorry doll. You’re doing so good.” I reveled in his praise and licked up and down the underside instead. Our eyes met. The way that his smile doesn’t reach his eyes is strange, but damnit this man has me under a spell. I will do *anything* for him. Slowly I took one of his balls, massaging it in my hand and the other I slipped into my mouth, moaning around it. 

He grabbed my hair hard. “Fuuuuuuuck!” Hollowing my mouth, I tenderly sucked and stroked his hard cock at the same time. Knowing that I was the one causing these reactions were giving me such a powerful high. Bucky was petting my hair now. “Jesus doll you are killing me!” 

I arched my eyebrow and still on my knees, moved to and nuzzled his neck, mewling, “Kitty needs to keep you alive. I like when we play.” His cock seemed to grow even bigger in my hand. After licking his neck, I moaned, “Will you play with your kitty now?” 

I pouted as I looked at his dominant look and felt myself dripping. I sucked on his earlobe and breathed, “I wanna sit on your face so badly.“ 

 

He smirked and looked at my naked body on the floor, begging him for relief. Grabbing my arm with his metal hand fairly tight, I smiled as he pulled me to my feet. “On.the.bed.” I of course obeyed. The sexiest thing I find about Bucky is his low, threatening voice and the thrill that he could probably kill me with that hand in a light squueze to my neck. But would someone who wanted to kill me bring me fruit? Hell, he could’ve killed me in my sleep if he wanted! 

Bucky positioned a pillow under his head and narrowed his eyes. “You’re throne is waiting kitten.” 

A strangled moan came out of my mouth as I hovered over his face, lowering until I felt contact with his tongue on my clit. “FUCK!!” Dark expressionless eyes met mine. His mouth covered my clit and sucked, the slurping was almost obscene. My fist was pounding on the wall as he continued sucking. His tongue expertly lapped my pussy, circling around the clit, and flicking it, barely grazing it. 

I fucked his face. My mouth opened in a silent moan. His flattened tongue didn’t move. He let me do all the work. I never had it this good ever. “F-fingers Buc…” 

 

“Such a good kitty getting an extra special treat.” His menacing voice made me fuck his face faster. 

Bucky wasn’t tender. Two fingers plunged deep and he immediately had them rotate. His flesh hand squeezed my nipple and he began licking my pussy. 

My orgasm hit me fast and hard. I could feel my cum gush over Bucky’s face and fingers. He sucked and sucked on my clit. I was practically on my knees and he pulled me back down on his face, a monster feeding from the juices flowing out of my cunt. His fingers were still spinning and I was screaming his name. Orgasms came one after the other. He watched me, so smugly as I bucked on his face. After a few more seconds, he released me. I lay next to him, sweaty and sated and almost asleep until I felt flesh hands tenderly moving the wet hair from my face. 

I stared at him. And yet no expression in those eyes. “What are you?” 

With a hint of a smirk on his lips, he picked up the bottle of water and handed it to me. “Drink. Sleep.” He walked out the door, but not before winking at me before he shut it.


End file.
